world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072114EddyMiloko
03:21:30 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering timidTheurge TT at 15:21 -- 03:21:32 CG: Hello? 03:21:54 TT: oh h-hello? 03:22:08 CG: I wanted to talk to you about your time spent getting my background profile. 03:22:36 TT: a-alright? 03:22:59 CG: I also wanted to update that I had a falling out with the guard in training. Thiago snuck into my band and I went to her to tell her of it. Sadly I was not acting myself and spoke of how Thiago was being quite ... flirtatious with myself. I had left on a sour note with her I fear. 03:23:21 CG: Thiago is stuck in my band, and the harp player may or may not leave because of Thiago being in my group. 03:23:39 CG: I can give you the log I left with gallionicAcrobat as proof of my words. 03:24:25 TT: hmm, it is not n-necessary? 03:24:50 TT: if n-need be, I can j-just s-speak to her m-myself a-again? 03:25:11 CG: Thank you for understanding. I do hope you had gotten confirmation of my character from my friend Enzo. 03:25:35 TT: yes, he was m-most h-helpful? 03:26:43 TT: so far, you s-seem to k-keep g-good c-company, e-except for T-Thiago? 03:26:53 CG: Except for Thiago. 03:27:11 CG: I had to leave Tethys, gallionicAcrobat, out of my list in worry that I left on a very bad note. 03:27:25 CG: But yes, I do keep good company. 03:27:37 CG: another I can point you to is gimcrackCarnifex 03:28:03 CG: he's probably a troll who plays the laser harp in our band, but he shows signs of maybe leaving since tethys left the band. 03:29:23 CG: I was being half honest about how Thiago was acting around me though. 03:29:58 CG: He comes off as such but in another manner he is more affectionate apparently to Tethys since he might've joined because of her. 03:30:19 CG: These are all assumptions, and I imagine you would prefer me to be as honest as i can. 03:30:26 TT: I f-feel d-depply s-sorry for her t-then? 03:30:41 CG: Me too. Being in a blackrom when she comes off like it isn't a blackrom. 03:30:51 CG: All I can do is assume is as such sadly. 03:31:38 TT: I a-assume s-such a t-thing w-would be q-quite a s-sore s-spot for her? 03:32:04 CG: very sore. But I do feel a sisterly relationship between her and acrobaticAmbulist. 03:32:20 CG: only because it comes off as such. 03:32:41 TT: hmm, a r-relationship t-that you get a m-morail v-vibe f-from? 03:32:49 CG: correct. 03:33:13 TT: i-interesting? 03:33:31 CG: Interesting that I go around fast? 03:34:36 TT: no, j-just m-making s-some c-connections to w-what, T-Tethys was it? had to say? 03:35:26 CG: Yeah. 03:38:50 CG: How was your day? 03:39:11 TT: hmm, t-this i-information may be of i-interest to a f-friend of m-mine? I w-will n-need to t-talk to him w-when he r-returns? 03:39:22 TT: b-busy? 03:39:34 CG: Seems that way. I gave you everything I know so far. 03:40:27 CG: But i'll be in the looking for a new drummer now. 03:40:56 TT: I u-unfortunately do not k-know of any? 03:41:06 CG: Oh well. 03:41:58 CG: What I wish I knew more of was the new game from Skaianet... 03:42:33 TT: I bet R-Ruby w-wishes you did too? 03:43:00 CG: I bet. Though I'd be happy to play it with her. 03:43:38 TT: p-perhaps you j-just m-might? 03:43:53 CG: ...You mean you feel comfortable with me being around her? 03:44:58 TT: let us j-just say t-that, w-with w-what I k-know, I w-would f-feel c-comfortable w-with s-someone w-watching her o-other t-than m-myself? 03:45:47 CG: Thank you. I promise to do what I can then. 03:46:07 TT: w-wait? 03:47:10 CG: hmm? 03:47:53 TT: y-your n-name was M-Malloy, c-correct? 03:48:10 CG: Yes. 03:48:58 TT: I w-will ask my f-friend, M-Merrow, to c-check for t-that n-name? 03:49:27 CG: No need. My mother is Aura Malloy, the famous mystery novella writer. I told Rubi that so I thought she'd tell you. 03:49:43 CG: But as it stands, I'm a half troll. 03:49:54 CG: as my father is JOssik Katarn, the famous FLARP novelty maker. 03:51:10 TT: hmm, y-your p-parents are w-well k-known as w-well? v-very i-interesting? 03:51:22 CG: I figure it'd be no secret. 03:51:35 CG: I even gave Ruby my photo... 03:52:13 CG: People say my horn looks like my fathers. 03:52:21 CG: well one horn. the other had a stunt growth. 03:54:20 TT: hmm, I m-must go s-speak to M-Merrow a-about the i-information I've g-gathered? 03:54:40 CG: Well if you want to confirm it that much, go ahead. 03:54:57 CG: Should you need my photo for a better search you're welcome to it. 03:56:15 TT: if I n-need it, I can j-just get it f-from my s-sister? 03:56:22 CG: Of course. 03:56:51 CG: If that's all then I'd like to know more about you too if you're willing. 03:56:59 CG: at least, with any information you feel is alright to give. 03:57:12 TT: a-alright? 03:57:40 CG: Why don't you begin then? I'd probably like to ask how your life started and where it went from there. 03:57:51 CG: I figure personal hobbies are easiest to share. 03:59:41 TT: w-well, my s-station d-does not a-afford me the m-most f-freedom w-with w-which to h-have h-hobbies? 03:59:56 CG: I see. What's your station like? 04:01:56 TT: err, I'm not e-exactly s-sure I can g-give t-that a-away? if I t-told you, you w-would be a-able to d-deduce my i-identity i-immediately? 04:03:19 CG: Do I really come off as that smart? 04:03:36 CG: I've been in the mountains in a mansion living with my novelist mother for as long as I remember. 04:03:51 TT: it's not t-that? 04:04:37 TT: it's w-well, you k-know how you w-were i-interested in me s-speaking a-about s-snakes and s-slabs? 04:05:57 CG: Yeah. Sounded cultic or ancient. 04:06:14 CG: If it's that secretive then I suppose I won't ask any further. 04:06:14 TT: you are not w-wrong? 04:06:18 CG: huh. 04:06:38 CG: Well if all I can guess about you is you being in a cult then I'm not really religiously inclined in any way. 04:07:20 TT: I'm not e-exactly in a c-cult? 04:07:32 TT: m-more t-that I run one? 04:07:42 CG: Oh. 04:07:47 CG: Must be fulfilling then. 04:07:56 CG: Was it really that willingly that you run such? 04:08:28 TT: yes? 04:08:35 CG: Then that counts as your hobby. 04:08:44 CG: even if it comes off as more of a lifestyle or job. 04:09:19 TT: I g-guess it is? 04:09:45 CG: At least you have one. I live well off with a lifestyle that sort of took away the thoughts of leaving it. 04:10:40 TT: do you w-wish to l-leave y-your c-current l-life b-behind? 04:11:45 CG: Not really. 04:11:55 CG: My mother took so much care of me to begin with. 04:11:58 CG: I can't be disloyal. 04:12:36 TT: I u-understand? 04:13:10 CG: Thanks. 04:13:32 CG: You have any guardians or family? 04:14:22 TT: yes, my s-sister, my f-father and m-mother, and our b-butler? 04:15:01 CG: cookie the butler? 04:15:14 CG: I think is what ruby told me... 04:15:28 TT: yes, t-that is c-correct? 04:15:53 CG: Okay. But do you and ruby really like being so sheltered or dotted on by your parents? 04:17:20 TT: not e-entirely, but it is n-necessary? 04:18:08 CG: necessary. Ruby said she was a famous mechanic and you're...let's call your occupation 'religious facilitator'... 04:18:11 CG: at least. 04:18:26 TT: h-high p-priestess? 04:18:32 CG: That's good. 04:19:00 CG: I can only guess your parents were wealthy to afford such lifestyles. I could say noble class or such but that's only from the limited information. 04:19:09 CG: or got wealthy because of ruby's talents. 04:19:45 TT: no, we w-were w-wealthy b-before t-that? 04:19:53 CG: Ah okay. 04:20:11 CG: So you two are siblings to a rich family. I say noble at least. 04:20:20 CG: but that explains the suitors is why I say noble class. 04:20:35 TT: yes, you are c-correct so far? 04:20:37 CG: Probably to try and give her the right guy when all of them are greedy jerks... 04:20:59 CG: I agree with you on protecting her from those assholes... 04:21:17 CG: But it feels like something out of a fairy tale. 04:21:20 TT: t-they w-won't be a p-problem s-soon? 04:21:30 CG: Heh. With you protecting her I can imagine. 04:21:43 CG: puts a smile on my face at least. 04:22:26 CG: like i said. This feels like a fairy tale thing. Rich family that come off like royalty who have a rich daughter that's like a princess... though the princess wants more out of life than being rich and famous and being dotted on by suitors that aren't even serious to begin with. 04:23:12 TT: y-your m-mother is a w-writer, c-correct? 04:23:28 CG: Yes. that's why I get these fable ideas. 04:24:06 TT: w-well, l-let's j-just say s-sometimes r-reality is s-stranger t-than f-fiction? 04:24:29 CG: That's why they start coming off as true stories after a while. 04:24:34 CG: Heh. 04:27:27 CG: You know...It's really nice talking with you. 04:28:30 TT: t-thanks? t-though you h-have R-Ruby to t-thank for g-giving me y-your h-handle? 04:28:55 CG: Yeah I suppose I do. I should go thank her. 04:29:08 CG: If you ever need anything, let me know. 04:29:20 TT: you s-should? and I w-will? 04:29:44 CG: I'll talk to you later. 04:30:07 TT: g-good day? 04:30:10 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 16:30 --